This invention pertains to apparatus employed for separation of particulate contaminants from liquids, and more particularly pertains to a magnetic element that can be used in combination with a screening element for removal of magnetically attracted particles from circulating liquids such as hydraulic fluids, engine oils, transmission fluids, power steering fluids, and the like.
In the operation of devices having moving parts of iron or steel, e.g. engines, transmissions, and hydraulic pumps, cylinders and motors, it is frequently necessary to continuously circulate a liquid through the device for lubrication or cooling, or for the transmission of pressure, force, or torque. There is a more or less gradual accumulation of particulate contaminants within the liquid, including flakes or iron, steel or rust that separate from surfaces of moving parts that are bathed by the liquid. Such detrimental ferreous contaminants must be separated, or else effectively immobilized against circulation within the liquid, in order to protect the moving parts of the device from excessive wear.
The use of barrier type filter elements for continuous removal of magnetically attracted contaminants from a circulating liquid is oftentimes unsuccessfull since the interstices of the barrier matrix clog too rapidly, thus requiring frequent cleaning or replacement of the element. As a consequence, attempts have been made to use magnets for trapping such contaminants, but magnets have not always proven effective for continuous filtering because of inadequate attraction of adherence of particles to the magnets and/or inadequate retention thereon following adherence.